Total Drama Betrayal Island Episode 5
Not Quite Famous ' ' Chris: Previously on Total Drama Betrayal Island! The four way alliance of outcasters voted off Max because of the strong bond between her and Mel. And Aj nearly roofied Ryan again. Find out what happens now on Total Drama Betrayal Island! ' ' *Intro plays* ' ' (Screaming Gophers, Boys Cabin) ' ' Devin: Man, this game sucks… ' ' (Devins Confessional): While i’m here, crying about still being here, Ryan could be planning to get me! He’s recently been mad at me for no reason at all..? ' ' Devin: Hey Ryan, whats up body? ' ' Ryan: What would you care? ' ' Devin: Hey, I care! ' ' Charlie: Yeah Ryan, where's your christmas spirit? ' ' Devin and Ryan: It’s the middle of June Charlie..? ' ' (Devins Confessional): Maybe Kaylas up to something? I must find out immediately! ' ' Aj: Man, y’all gotta chill out with a cold, refreshing Sprite Cranberry! ' ' Jacob: Sure, because that worked so much better the last time you gave one of us one. ' ' Elijah: Dude, he didn’t mean to. ' ' Aj: Yeah, but we need to win this challenge! ' ' Everyone: I’m down! ' ' (Screaming Gophers, Girls Cabin) ' ' Kayla: Ok ladies, if we lose, we must get Devin out! ' ' Valeria: What for again? ' ' Kayla: Easy, he's a big part of that alliance. ' ' Hailey: But why not Jacob? I mean he's smart? ' ' Kayla: But he’s in no way a threat! ' ' (Kayla's Confessional): I would go for that walking talking dictionary, but I don’t want to be predictable. Plus, if we hit merge I have a better chance of beating Jacob, rather than Devin. ' ' Natia: I say we just go with her plan, we already have the numbers advantage. Worse case scenario, a tie. ' ' Kayla: Very true, lets win this girls! ' ' Everyone: Yeah! ' ' (Killer Bass, Guys Cabin) ' ' Greg: Man, Jose being gone is the best! ' ' John: True that little dude, hello merge! ' ' Greg: YEE BOI!!!! ' ' Onin: Congrats, no one cares… ' ' John: We do! ' ' Onin: Well I don’t! ' ' Justin: Onin, come on. We need to focus and win this next challenge. ' ' Onin: Justin, your right! Lets win this thing! ' ' Justin: Yeah! ' ' (Onins Confessional): This can only end so badly... ' ' (Killer Bass, Girls Cabin) ' ' Sandra: Our plan barely worked, but it still worked! ' ' Layla: I know, i’m shockingly impressed of ourselves. ' ' Kira and Julia: HI GUYS!!!!! ' ' Layla and Sandra: Pipe it down! ' ' Julia and Kira: LOL, OK!!!! ' ' Layla: Ugh, can they not get anymore annoying than this? ' ' Mel: I know right? ' ' Sandra: Gah, what are you doing here? ' ' Mel: Here to help you guys, I voted for Max because of his constant procrastination. ' ' Sandra and Layla: For real??? ' ' Mel: Yes ' ' (Mels Confessional): Of course I didn’t vote Max, she's my best friend. But if I said I voted her out and that Justin flipped, they might keep me in til merge! ' ' Sandra: How does that mathematically add up..? ' ' Layla: Unless… ' ' *Both gasp* ' ' Sandra and Layla: JUSTIN! ' ' Mel: Don’t worry, i'll help you guys get him out, in exchange for a position on your guys 4 way alliance? ' ' Sandra and Layla: Deal! ' ' (Mels Confessional): Hehe, worked like a charm! ' ' Chris on Loudspeaker: Meet me on the big stage, NOW!!!! ' ' Kira and Julia: EEEEE, CHALLENGE TIME! ' ' (The big stage) ' ' Chris: Alright campers, today is the talent show contest! ' ' Kira and Julia: EEEEEE! ' ' (Kira and Julia's Confessional): WE’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN A TALENT SHOW!!!!!! ' ' Devin: What talent could there even be on this island? ' ' Chris: SHUSHHHH! Your team will pick 3 people to do a talent as chef judges them, the PERSON with the best score for their team wins! ' ' (Outside of Screaming Gophers Cabin) ' ' Kayla: Ok, i'm gonna be running auditions here, got it! ' ' Ryan: Your the boss! ' ' Kayla: Excellent, who wants to try out first? ' ' Jacob: You “Keeners” can go dance your buts off all you want, i'm a spectator! ' ' Kayla: Ok…. ' ' Devin: Ugh, i'll do my thing? ' ' Kayla: You know what, no auditions, we’ll just let Devin in, anyone else? ' ' Ryan: I’m pretty funny! ' ' Aj: I would also like to participate madam! ' ' Kayla: Ugh, whatever! It'll be you three! ' ' Screaming Gophers: Go Team! ' ' (Outside Killer Bass Cabin) ' ' Greg: I volunteer to do my epic fortnite dance! ' ' Layla: Whatever! Anyone else? ' ' Kira and Julia: US!!!! ' ' Layla: Anyone?? Kira and Julia: LAYLA, PLEASE!!!!!!! ' ' Layla: Really, wow rough crowd? ' ' John: Ugh, my head is pounding. Just let them go! ' ' Layla: Let who g- ' ' Justin: And our other two competitors are Julia and Kira! ' ' Kira and Julia: EEEEE, THANKS NERD FACE!! ' ' Justin: I regret every decision I have ever made in my life… ' ' Onin: *Sigh* Same… ' ' (The big stage) ' ' Chris: Alright spectators, first up for the Screaming Gophers is… Ryan and his comedy routine! ' ' Ryan: hehe, whos ready for some chuckling fun? ' ' Chris: GET ON WITH IT!!!! ' ' Ryan: Hey Ryan junior? Yes Ryan? Your dog has no nose, how does it smell? Terrib- ' ' *Jacob throws a tomato at Ryan* ' ' Mel: I'll take 10 of those if you don’t mind? ' ' Kayla: Jacob, wth? ' ' Jacob: Oh, like you wouldn’t have done the same. ' ' Chris: Anyways, Ryan is in the lead with a score of 3/10. Next up for the Killer Bass is… Julia with her dance technique! ' ' Julia: WHERES KIRA???? ' ' *Slips on a banana peel* ' ' Julia: WAAAAH, I WANT KIRA! ' ' Chris: Ugh, for crying out loud, 1/10, and Ryan is still in the lead, next up is Aj with his, Sprite Cranberry reenactment? ' ' Aj: WANNA SPRITE CRANBERRY! THE ANSWER IS HEAR, IT’S THE THIRST, THIRSTIEST TIME, OF THE YEAR! ' ' Chris: Quite impressive, Aj takes the lead with a score of 8/10! Next is Kira with her poem recital? ' ' Kira: TO BESTIE, OR NOT TO BESTIE! I ACCIDENTALLY SHAT MYSELF… ' ' Chris: 0/10, next up is the D man himself with his “Act” ' ' Devin: For my act, is a special surprise for the fellow homies on the Screaming Gophers! Kayla is in most dearingly having possession of an idol, that's why she didn’t participate in the dodgeball challenge! ' ' Kayla: Ugh, your lying because I have no idol! ' ' Devin: Oh yeah, well i’m on to you Ms. Footman! ' ' Chris: ENOUGH! Just because I love tension, 9/10! ' ' Devin: Sweet! ' ' (Devins Confessional): I know she has an idol on her, she just wants to hide it and play hard to get with it! ' ' Chris: If Greg doesn’t get a 10/10, then you guys are screwed! ' ' John: C’mon lil bro… ' ' Greg: For my talent, I will be doing a fortnite dance! ' ' *Does fortnite dance perfectly* ' ' Chris: Even though I hate fortnite, that was some perfect moves! 10/10, thewin goes to the Killer Bass! ' ' Killer Bass: AWESOMENESS!!!! ' ' Chris: As for you Screaming Gophers, one of you will be eliminated tonight! ' ' Screaming Gophers: Aw, man... ' ' (Screaming Gophers Girl Cabin) ' ' Kayla: Tonight's the night ladies, we must vote Devin off! ' ' Hailey: Considerate done and done! ' ' Everyone: Sweet! ' ' (Screaming Gophers Boy Cabin) ' ' Devin: We must give Kayla the boot! ' ' Jacob: Chill out dude, people probably don’t trust her anyways, might as well go for a bigger threat. ' ' Devin: Valeria? ' ' Everyone: Yeah, let's do this! ' ' (Devins Confessional): Now all I have to do is watch Valeria get the dock of shame! ' ' (Bonfire Ceremony) ' ' Chris: Tonight, another camper leaves, but it won’t be Natia, or Elijah! ' ' Elijah: Phew, no boss me webos! ' ' Natia: Whatever Asian guy! ' ' Chris: Also safe are Ryan, Charlie, and Hailey! ' ' Ryan and Charlie: Sweet beans! ' ' Hailey: Whatever Chris! ' ' Chris: Also safe is Mr. Know it all and Ms. Psychopathic Strategist! Kayla and Jacob: Pfft, whatever Chris! ' ' Chris: With 1 vote, Aj is safe! ' ' Aj: WaNnA sPrItE cRaNbErRy?!?! ' ' Chris: No…. ' ' Aj: Wack! ' ' Chris: Anyways, Valeria and Devin, I have one last Marshmallow, and by a 5-4 vote it’s going to… ' ' *Suspenseful Music* ' ' Chris: Valeria! ' ' Valeria: oh thank goodness! ' ' Devin: *Sighs* Can’t win them all… ' ' (Devins Confessional): We had 5 people in our alliance, one of them flipped and voted for Aj, but who? ' ' (Charlies Confessional): So maybe I voted for Aj, what? Devin was a liability, he would've helped out, but he would have also booted me in the process when he'd have the chance! ' ' Elijah: Sorry it had to end like this bro… ' ' Jacob: Yeah, we’ll miss you D man! ' ' Devin: Whatevs! ' ' Chris: Any last words! ' ' Devin: Yes, someone in the guys alliance clearly voted for Aj. Do the ma- ' ' *The boat of losers drives away* ' ' Chris: Well, isn't that just fun! Find out what drama is in store for us on the next episode of Total Drama Betrayal Island!